The new cultivar ‘PRETTY WENDY’ is a product of a hybridization of the parent Aster plant varieties, Nachtvlinder B. V. selection numbers 99321×99117 (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Nachtvlinder B. V., in Ter Aar, Holland in June 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PRETTY WENDY’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Ter Aar, Holland and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.